


Sugar Skulls and London Skyline

by ihnasarima



Series: Little Shop of Plot Bunny Horrors [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Gen, Mmmm cake, Side reference to TRF, The Tumblr Crackficlets, Wedding, image, no bows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/pseuds/ihnasarima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris designs the boys' wedding cake.<br/>For darth_stitch's Tumblr Crackficlets series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iris's planning day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tumblr Crackficlets 22: Mummy's Wedding List - "The Engagement Photograph"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512268) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



> The wedding cake was created by Iris Merriweather. According to darth_stitch, "She’s very passionate about her work, takes no crap from anybody (even snarky good-looking Consulting Detectives), but is genuinely concerned about her customers. Her baking is DIVINE and will even tempt persnickety Consulting Detectives, so there may be times when certain Army Doctors will buy pastries from her shop to ensure his husband gets fed."

After her meeting with her clients, the Baker was designing the Holmes-Watson cake (She’s got boxes at home which she uses instead of real cake for the planning stages). She first took a large rectangle as a base, then used columns to support a round cake as the second tier, off-center of the first layer. After adding some simple plastic-pretending-to-be-icing borders to her boxes-pretending-to-be-cakes, and a penciled body outline on the open side of the first layer, she went to put her pretend-toppers on the upper level.

See, she does this work on her counter at home, so when she tried to place both figures, it was all a bit out of reach. So she set down the John-figure (she just picked one) on the first-layer-box, and placed Sherlock-figure on the upper level first, instead of trying to set both at the same time because that would’ve crashed something and, well…

Yes, she’d set the figure near enough to the edge that when she bumped the boxes with her elbow after setting it up, it teetered and tumbled off the edge of the upper level, landing with a thud on the body outline, rolling a bit until it ran into the John figure, knocking it over as well.  
She jumped, a bit, and reached for the figures to try again, only to stop in shock at the thought of Sherlock falling and——

She was still frozen, facing the tableau she’d made, (can’t dare do the cake that way- don’t remind everyone of that debacle- especially not John- not on his wedding night- not with everyone around- oh what will I do instead-) when her friend stopped by to get her for dinner as they’d planned.

Later, after food and laughter and returning home, she pulled out her other boxes, and decided a stack of square cakes would be perfectly fine, if you turned each successive layer 30 degrees to give a twisting effect. White frosting, yes. With a 4 cm wide pewter ribbon smoothly wrapping the base of each layer. No bows.

\----  
The bottom layer would be smooth-topped with a small sugar skull on an icing pillow in each corner. The sides would have their family names stenciled in black script just above the ribbon, alternating sides so that both names would be visible from every corner perspective: Watson to one side, Holmes to the other. This cake would be made for the isometric photo; to get the best beauty of the thing, you need to see both sides.  
The second layer would be completely smooth, but for the ribbon.  
The third would have more stenciling above the ribbon, this time the London skyline on each side.  
The top layer would be as the second, plain-sided but for the ribbon.  
Atop the twisted pyramid, of course, would be the silver figurines, facing each other over a black body-silhouette.  
\----

Okay, the skulls and body might be a bit much for a wedding cake, but you weren’t at that meeting after Mrs. Holmes left. No, seriously. It’s not usually so dangerous to ask people what they enjoy when trying to get to know the client better.  
Even if you do read their blogs already and have a minor notion if what might be coming.


	2. The cake, sketched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen & paper doodle of Iris's design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the repost; it's formatted better now.


End file.
